Midnight Mouring
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: After her husband's death, Martha looks through some old photo albums and gets a surprise when the two young adults in her house come into her room like children after a bad thunder storm. AU Clois through Martha's POV


**Midnight mourning**

_An- ok so this fic does not have Laura or any of the lane-kent children in it but this little plot bunny has been in my head forever so I decided to write it. It takes place after Jonathan's funeral and its an AU fic._

Martha Kent sat on her bed, looking through old photo albums. Every once and a while she would let a laughing sob out when she came across a funny pictures but the rest made her remember that she would never get to see her husband's smile or hear his laugh. They would never get to share the happiness together when meeting their first grandchild and the joy that comes with a family growing. She looked up from her shattered memories when she heard the soft patter of feet. She put the book down and dabbed her puffy eyes with a tissues and then noticed Lois was the one standing in her door way; Lois's eyes where just as red and swollen as her own and she was shaking as she held back her sobs. Martha smiled sadly and said in a broken voice. "Oh sweetie come here."

For a minute, Martha thought that Lois might have super sped to by the way she ran over so quickly and buried her face into her shoulder. Martha stroked the now hysterical young adult's hair as she broke down herself. She knew that in time Lois, who had been strong throughout all of this, would break down soon. She listened to her sobs before remembering that this was harder on Lois, for she had lost her own mother. Martha was sure that this was invoking some hard memories for her and how she had to grow up faster than most children.

"Why did this have to happen?" Lois croaked

Martha held her a little closer, after all she felt like she was the nearest thing the oldest Lane had to a mother. "I don't know honey."

Lois grabbed a tissue from the box. "But why does this have to happen to good people like you?"

Martha shook her head and then said. "This happens to everyone Lois." She then looked down at one of the photos. It was a when Lois lived with them, taken a few weeks before Christmas. They literally had to coax the stubborn Lane to get into the picture with them and she did eventually. In the picture, Martha and Jonathan sat on the love seat and Clark sat on the floor, his arms where wrapped around Lois and she was hugging Shelby. Martha remembered the fight Lois and Clark got into after she saw the picture and then the bigger fight when uncle Joe, who was drunk off his ass left a message on the machine asking who that 'hot piece of ass' was Clark's girlfriend and if Clark was 'banging' her. She could never get the look on her husband's face out her head. Lois was still crying when Martha heard a set of stronger footsteps enter her room. She saw Clark, who look a little unsure if he should be witnessing Mad Dog Lane acting…well like a girl or if he should come in but got his answer when he heard the muffled. "Clark get in here" from Lois and he did by getting on the bed next to Lois. Martha started looking through the photo albums with Lois and Clark. Martha told stories that went along with the pictures. Lois's favorite was the picture of five year old Clark Kent hugging a sheep close to him, his blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Martha told Lois that the picture was taken when they went to a petting zoo, Clark had named the sheep Lamb Chop and wanted to bring it home with him. When they told him he couldn't he broke down in tears and said that this sheep was the runt and he wasn't loved by the other sheep. So Clark went up to the owner and asked if he could buy that sheep and the owner gave a snide remark and told him if he had 200 dollars he could. So Clark began saving money and doing chores but only came up to 150 and Jonathan slipped the last 50 dollar bill into Clark's piggy bank as he slept.

Lois smiled and then turned her head and looked at Clark. "Wow, alls I wanted as a kid was a nerf gun and the general didn't get me that, he got me a bb gun. I don't know if that man has ever seen a Christmas Story…Your lucky Smallville."

Martha looked down at her as she looked through more pictures, she then looked at Clark who nodded. "You know Lois, Jonathan saw you as a daughter." She got up from her place off the bed and opened up a drawer. She took out a silver box and handed it to Lois. "He was going to give this to you, it belonged to his mother. It was an heirloom that she wanted him to pass down to his own daughter if he had one...and he does."

Clark watched Lois open the box with such carefulness, as if it was going to break in her hand. She opened it up and gasped. "Oh Mrs. Kent I can't…"

Martha nodded. "He was going to give it to you on your birthday but…"

Lois nodded, on the verge of tears. She pulled out a delicate silver chain and dangling from it was a small guardian angel, she studied the magnificent detail of it. You could see every finger and toe, every feather on the wings. She turned to Clark again and asked. "Can you?" as she held the necklace up. Clark nodded in agreement and moved her hair away from her neck. He gently closed the clasp, and saw a strange glimpse of his future when he touched her. He told her that it was done and smiled and said thank you.

Martha was beaming, she could see these to maybe as friends and then at the same time, something more. It was like those two just fit together, like destiny had chosen them both to be together and that they where soul mates. She hoped it would not take her son that long to understand that Lana wasn't the one for him.

Lois caught Martha starring at them so she cleared her throat, not being comfortable with uncomfortable silences. "Mrs. Kent?"

Martha blinked her eyes before saying sorry and the family of three began looking at more pictures, Lois went into a fit of belly laughter when she saw a picture of three year old Clark streaking and laughed ever harder when Martha told her that he would never wear clothes as a child. Lois told Clark that he had a cute butt before thinking, then her cheeks where stained red after he called her out of it. The last picture they came across in the book was of Lois and Clark, it was at Chloe's birthday that they had to re-do because of the whole being-possessed-by-witches thing. The two were smiling at each other and Clark's hand was placed on Lois's hip, a small gesture that spoke a thousand words. You could tell that they where teasing each other just by the look on their faces and how close they where to each other. It was too bad that the moment was disturbed by the infamous Lana Lang. They all then spent time talking until they all fell asleep and when Martha woke up the next morning she smiled and took her camera out.

Lois was snuggled into the crook of Clark's neck with her arm draped across his chest and her leg across his own as if she was saying that he was hers. Clark had both arms wrapped around Lois, pulling her close to him another gesture that spoke for itself. From what Martha could tell they had been holding hands as they slept. She smiled to herself and snapped the picture, the Polaroid came out and she fanned it a little then stuck it into the last page of the photo album.

Martha snuck downstairs and began to cook breakfast for the first time in days, the house was silent for a whole twenty minutes before she head the loud voice that belonged to Lois Lane and then a thump as one of the, she was guessing Clark had fallen to the floor.

"Smallville! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She roared. "My lord I'm surprised you didn't crush me to death! Jesus what the hell is you mom feeding you eggs with steroids in them? God!"

She then heard the pounding of footsteps and a door open, then another set of footsteps following the ones before. Then there was a sliding sound and a loud crash along with two groans. Yet again there was more yelling from Lois's mouth and then she was cut off abruptly. Martha waited five minutes until she heard Lois's footsteps coming down the steps. She turned around to see the young adult rush out the door saying that she was going to get coffee with a pink face and swollen lips. Her attention turned to her son who had a goofy smile on his face and silently said, Jonathan, you were right.


End file.
